Little Blonde Girl
by Muu
Summary: [ONESHOT][OneSided ItaIno & SasuIno]Of all the people Uchiha Itachi could be jealous of, it had to be his little brother And over a little blonde girl, no less.


**Title: **Little Blond Girl (I couldn't think of anything else. xD This title sucks, ne?)  
**Author: **Muu**  
Fandom: **Naruto**  
Rating: **K+ (PG) Just to be safe**  
C2: **PLEASE note or e-mail me before adding any of my stories to a C2. I'd like to know where my stories go.**  
Warnings: **Very, very slight Sasuke bashing. But it's only because Itachi's thinking them, so it's not my own opinion xD Oh, and Itachi sounds a little arrogant here, but... yeah He is also extremely OOC :B**  
Pairing: **Slightly One-sided SasuIno and ItaIno**  
Word Count: **575**  
Genre: **Uh... General, I guess. This story ain't exactly romantic, so I can't put it under Romance xD**  
Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Naruto. If I did, INO would be the main character. And she would totally. Kick. Ass. (Not that she doesn't already 8D)**  
Summary: **Of all the people Uchiha Itachi could be jealous of, it had to be Sasuke. And over a little blonde girl, no less.**  
Author's Notes: **This is part of a Fic-trade I'm having with **Akatsuki Yamanaka Ino **I'm actually supposed to write an Itachi/Ino fic, I think, but I wanted Itachi to be jealous xD. Sadly, Ino doesn't have very many appearances her, even though she IS technically why Itachi's Jealous in the first place. Because he loves her. As does every other guy in Naruto 8D

Oh, and **AYI**: If you want me to make another one because you don't think this has enough ItaIno goodness in it, just tell me. I don't think it's all that good, either, because I didn't spend THAT long on it. Hell, even if you like it, I may make another one. Cuz I love Ino so much. And she deserves Akatsuki member-hawtness more than Sakura does 8D

* * *

Of all the people Uchiha Itachi had to be jealous of, it had to be his _brother. _Uchiha Sasuke, angsty emo-brat, best genin of his year, and sole survivor of the Uchiha clan. Besides Itachi, of course, but that's beside the point. The point was, Itachi was _jealous_ of his weak, not-filled-with-enough-hate little brother. 

And it was all because of a girl. Albeit one with hair bright as the sun, the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, and a to-die for figure- but still just a girl.

He first met her before the slaughter of his clan. Even as a child, she had been a fangirl of his little brother. He often saw her spying on the two of them while he (attempted to) train Sasuke. She was different from all the other annoying brats, he knew-- because despite her supposed 'love' of his little brother, she respected his space enough not to leap on him whenever he came into her sight. Which was why it annoyed him to no end when Sasuke would turn down her eager requests to join her for lunch, just to continue to train in a (futile) attempt to be better than him.

It was sort of pathetic, really. For both Sasuke _and _the Little Blond Girl. Sasuke for even _thinking_ he could _ever_ surpass THE Uchiha Itachi, and the Little Blond Girl because... well, his brother was clearly asexual at the time. Probably still was, actually-- from what he'd seen while spying on the Kyuubi container, she'd taken to leaping on him lately, and he never even blinked an eye at the feel of her body pressed against his back. Any one who didn't react to that _had_ to be asexual. Itachi would have at least twitched, while his brother was usually just... there.

In a way, it troubled Itachi. How would Sasuke ever restore their clan if he was never attracted to any females? Itachi was an S-rank criminal, _he_ sure as hell wouldn't be able to do it.

There, she was doing it now! He watched from inside the tree he and Kisame were currently perched in, Sharingan eyes narrowed as she latched onto his brother form seemingly nowhere, startling every one in Team 7 (minus Kakashi, who had still not shown up). He felt his body heat up as he glared childishly at the back of his brother, who had pushed the Little Blonde Girl off of him, muttering 'annoying fangirl'.

"Get away from MY Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig!" shrieked the pink monstrosity as she stomped towards the Little Blonde Girl (whom he now assumed was 'Ino'). Of course, at just 13, she could hardly be called Little. She actually filled out her clothes rather nicely, despite her age.

"_Your _Sasuke? Get over yourself, Sakura! Like he'd ever choose _you_ over _me."_ she sneered, and Itachi couldn't help but disagree with her. Asexual people choose no one.

"Both of you, shut up. I'm never choosing _either_ of you. You're both annoying," growled Sasuke. Itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Looks like he was right (as always).

"Kisame," he murmured, and his partner glanced over at him, "let's go. We'll come again tomorrow." The other man only nodded before the two disappeared.

Really, of all the people he had to be jealous of, it had to be his asexual little brother. Life wasn't fair.

"I shouldn't have left _any_ survivors," he muttered as he and Kisame headed towards the gates of Konoha.

* * *

Uh... Not enough interaction between Itachi and Ino for my tastes. I may do one where they actually meet or something, haha. :D Well, ya'll know the drill. You've read, so now you must-- 

_REVIEW_, CRITIQUE, OR **FLAME**! 8D

**_Julie_**♥♥


End file.
